Show me How to Love, Darling
by iRyu
Summary: Rin Kagamine has always yearned to have the unknown feeling of love? Was it sweet, full of happiness? Was it bitter, being unwanted? As she laid her eyes on the mysterious Kaito Shion, she felt her heartbeat race. She continues to deny her feelings. He belonged to someone else. Will Rin realize this feeling is so called love? Or will this feeling be buried her heart forever?


Love. One word. One feeling. But it can mean so much more than that. It's that blissful feeling of having that one special person by your side. Doing each and every little thing with each other. Feeling your heart pound in your chest. To have have butterflies flutter in your stomach. To feel as if you can't breath each time you see that person. Or was the painful feeling of wanting one person you can't have? The pain in your chest that hits you every time that person walks by. Having to control the desire to hold that person tightly in your arms. Love to Rin was all but an unknown world. A mysterious feeling. Although, she desired to explore this feeling. She pondered about what it was like experiencing love for quite a while, after moving on to her studies.

…

Switching schools wasn't a big deal to Rin. She had changed schools quite a few times. She easily adapted to new surroundings. As long as I keep up my grades, it won't matter where I am. She thought as she aborted her school bus. Rin was a very ordinary middle school girl. Short golden, blond locks swaying down to her shoulders, deep, ocean blue eyes that wandered everywhere full of curiosity and a playful personality. The only different thing about from others is that her parents are very strict about her progress in school, demanding for her to get perfect grades. As the school bus arrived at the school, her eyes lit up, she was eager to see her old friends she had known since elementary school. As she walked along to the crowded halls, the teal haired boy, which happened to be her childhood friend was the first to greet her, "Hey, Rin. You go here now?" She grinned and gladly replied, "Yeah! Long time no see, Mikuo." A couple of other people she used to know gathered around with friendly smiles to welcome her.

…

After a few minutes of class of the teacher introducing her to the class, she sat down in the empty seat near the door so she could see the board better. A blonde haired boy then plopped his stuff on the desk next to her and sat down. He turned toward me and smiled, "You're the new girl, aren't you? I'm Len!" Rin returned the smile, "Rin." He seemed like a very energetic boy. We continued talking for awhile, until a dark, blue haired boy sat down in the seat across from Len. Rin couldn't take her eyes off of his midnight blue eyes as they gave her a mysterious feeling. His light shade of purple lips looked so soft that Rin had an urge to lightly run her finger across them. As she noticed she had been staring at the boy, her face turned a bright pink. Why am you staring at him? She scolded herself in her mind. He gave Rin a half smile, "You're Mikuo's friend, right?" Rin nodded, ignoring the temperature of her face rising, "You know him?" "Yeah, he's my friend." He replied, setting his binder down. "Hey, Kaito." Len approached the boy. "Yo, Len.". That boy...His name is Kaito. "So then. Rin, how many boyfriends have you had previously? Six? Four?" Kaito turned his head toward me. Rin blushed at the strange question, and responded quietly "None." "None? Really?" The boy seemed surprised. Rin kept her eyes glued to the board, while in her mind wondering why he asked asked such an unusual question.

…

After school, Len and Rin walked to the parking area where the buses were parked. They spotted Kaito with his arm wrapped around a teal haired girl's waist. "Don't get close to Kaito." Len turned around and looked at Rin with a serious face. Rin raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like him at all. He usually has that goofy grin on his face. "Why?" Rin eyed him suspiciously. "He'll add you too his girl collection." He warned. Rin laughed, "I just met him, Len. I barely know him. I don't like him." "He's dated 46 girls. He's going to play around with you.", Len glared at Rin for acting like it was a joke. "Calm down. It's not like I'll like him. Besides, he has a girlfriend." Rin rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed. Len rudely ignored Rin's reasoning, and continued to walk to the bus stop in absolute silence.


End file.
